Pipe materials include metal pipes and non-metallic pipes. Steel pipe is the most common metal pipe, which is widely used at present. The steel pipe is used to transfer fluid and powder, exchange heat and produce mechanical parts and containers, and what's more it is a kind of cost-effective steel. The steel pipe can be used to reduce the weight of the structural frame, pillar and mechanical support, save 20-40% of metal and achieve factory-like and mechanized construction. It can also be used to save steel in roads and bridges, simplify the construction, greatly reduce the area of protective coating and save investment and maintenance expense. Therefore, there isn't any other type of steel product that can completely replace the steel pipe, but the steel pipe can replace part of sections and bars. The steel pipe is far more closely associated with the development of the national economy and the improvement of the living quality of human than any other steel product. From people's daily utensils, furniture and facilities of water supply and drainage, gas supply, ventilation and heating to the manufacturing of a variety of agricultural machines, the development of underground resources, the production of guns, bullets, missiles and rockets used in national defense and aerospace, steel pipes are necessary. Just because the steel pipe is closely associated with people's living and production, the production technology in the steel pipe industry not only develops rapidly but also innovates consecutively. Steel pipes occupy an irreplaceable position in the steel industry. At present, there are a variety of steel pipes, but their strength and anti-bending and anti-deformability performances are still not satisfactory, and their quality and strength ratio is still below the optimal.